Parallel universe bionic Leos story
by Marian9
Summary: We all know what happens to Leo when he goes to the other universe, but what about the other Leo with Bionics. Will he freak out that he doesnt have bionics, he has new siblings who used to tease them, will he handle the pressure? everything he used to know is upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is the story about the episode parallel universe but were gonna see what happens to the leo that already had the bionics and when he came to the other universe what happened when he knew he didnt have any powers.**

**bionic Leos P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when my mom came up to me.

"Hey Leo, I just wanted to say that you didnt do any training for this few days. Would you go to the lab and do some training?" Asked my mom

"Sure." I agreed

I went to the wall and typed the password on the pad on the wall. The elevator door appeared on the wall. I got into it and went down to the lab. I didnt find Davenport so I just clicked the button that opened Eddie. Then Eddie appeared on the wall.

"YAY! your here." Exclaimed Eddie

"Hey Eddie, do you know where Davenport is?" I asked

"Sure, Hes taking his bathroom break." He answered

"Thanks, so he will be coming soon." I Assumed

"You are soooooooo welcome." said Eddie shutting himself down making his screen black.

Then Davenport came into the lab with his lab coat, he seemed a bit excited. I needed him because he always helps me with the training.

"Hey Davenport, ready for training?" I asked

"Of course, but before that I would like you to show you my invention, I think that this invention will work this time." He said grinning. He took a white sheet of something that looked like 2 rays on 2 separate little tables.

"So what is it?" I asked

"Its a proton fuser. It allows us to see the origins of the universe. Thsi thing fuses subatomic particles so we can understand how planets form." He explained

"Isnt that dangerous?" I asked

"you know what, it is. I dont know why I should be inventing stuff, It already ends up failing or blowing up in my face." He admitted

"No, no, you know what, forget what I said, just show me how it works." I answered

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah, sure." I assured. Well, id it blows up I know my eyebrows will be able to grow again.

Lasers started coming out of the two lasers. I ducked for cover but then suddenly it wore off. I sighed in relief that it didnt blow up. Davenport there started to frown.

"Who am I kidding? Im a failer and a loser. Your mother is the billionare genius. I should just quit." He announced as he made hes way out of the door. I felt sorry and went behind him but before I could make my way out of the lab something happened to davenports invention, It looked like a black hole. Okay, did not see that coming. Then it started sucking me in. I tried to ran away but it was no use. Then suddenly I was pulled in that thing. When I was in that it was a circular place with a blue color. Then i fell on the ground. I looked up and saw it was the lab. Thank goodness nothing happened. Now all I had to do is to make Davenport feel better. But something was strange. On the elevator there was three rings attached together, normally it was only one. Maybe it was a new logo my mom was trying. I went up to see something that was way more strange. Davenport was sitting putting his arm around my mom and my mom was enjoying it. And there was three teenagers watching a movie with them. They looked familiar, I think that their from my school. Ahhhhhhh now i recognize them. The girl was a Shallow popular girl, the tall one was a nerd and philosiphical guy, and the other guy was and obnoxious jock. But they looked different now.. But theyre still strangers. I went to them and looked at them curiously and they turned me the exact same look.

"Mom, What are they doing here?" I asked pointing at them, and they looked at each other like I wasnt making any sense and like they actually lived here.

"Honey, they live here, did you forget?" She Answered. "And you should be doing the dishes" She Added

"What do you mean, thats our maids job." I replied

"Whats with you, Leo, just because you dont want to do dishes doesnt mean you will create excuses." pointed out mom

"And what is Davenport doing here, Hes not allowed here." I Argued

"Well, seeing this is my house, I think I can go where ever I want." Replied Davenport

"But its my moms house, you see , she is a billionare scientist." I explained. Davenport just laughed but my mom give him a scowl. "And you her lab assistant, And you three dont belong here." I continued

The jock stood up and got ready to explain. "Leo, should we spell everything for you?" He asked

"Come on, you cant even spell." I replied

"Okay, hes gone crazy" Said Bree

"Can someone explain?" I asked losing my temper because nothing was making sense. Then the tall guy stood up.

" Okay, we live here together, Tasha is your mom, Were bionic and Davenport is our creator, And were siblings." Explained Adam. I was shocked there cause they arent bionic, I AM!

"Your not bionic, Im bionic." I Shouted. I pointed out my fingers to show them my lightning bolts but nothing came out.

"What are you doing?" Asked Davenport

"Trying to show you my lightning bolts." I Yelled

Everyone stood there with fear on their faces, they think ive gone crazy.

"Okay, hes gone crazy, Adam, carry him to his room until he calms down. The boy who seemed his name was Adam started walking to me, carried me up and took me upstairs.

"But I dont have a room, I have a CAPSULE." I shouted more

**TO be continued. I hope you liked my story. I tried really hard to make this intresting and it wouyld help me more if you would leave any reviews, thoughts, advice, anything. Ill be updating every saturday. thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Im back! I read all the reviews and I just wanted to give many many thank. Im so happy that my story was appealing to you guys. And I think my thanks to you should be given individually. Thank you luv u chase jack ani, Soulstealer8, AngelGoneDevil69, Guest, Guest, Rodrigo, and last but not least Nicolive.**

**Last Time**

Everyone stood there with fear on their faces, they think ive gone crazy.

"Okay, hes gone crazy, Adam, carry him to his room until he calms down. The boy who seemed his name was Adam started walking to me, carried me up and took me upstairs.

"But I dont have a room, I have a CAPSULE." I shouted more

**Leos P.O.V.**

****Okay, I was so scared now. First, moms logo was changed. Second Davenport was allowed in the living room and he was putting his arm around my mom and she enjoying it, she never seemed attracted to him before. And I have three new siblings who used to pick on me but I never gave a care so they stopped, except for Chase. He likes teasing no matter what. Now Adam was carrying me taking me to my room. I dont even have a room. I tried hitting me as him walking up the stairs but no use. I dont get it, I have super strength. I tried using my molecular kenisis and pull the rug he was walking on or use something to make him trip but then I realized I was just waving my hand in the air making Adam look at me weirdly. Eventually we reached a room. He entered the room carrying me and placed me on my bed. He had a worried look on his face. Finally he spoke up.

"Leo, Whats wrong?" He asked

"The wrong thing is you and your other two siblings must not be here." I answered boldly

"Leo, me, Bree and Chase have been here since we were born." He argued.

"Really? Cause I've been here since I was born too, And I have never seen the three of you, and I think I know every inch of this house, so there was no place you three could hide." I explained

"Leo, when you have been here for 1 year or more and when you came here the first time, you said you needed a G.P.S. to find the bathroom." He mentioned

"Okay, its bad enough that you came here mysteriously, making your way into my family, but now your making lies about where I came from and when." I admitted. I went to sit on my bed not understanding anything. All I needed was a little time to understand, but how could I understand when everything I knew was upside down. Then I felt an arm placed around my neck. I felt that he wanted to comfort me but nothing could comfort me.

"Look Leo, I dont know whats wrong, but were a family and..." He told me before I interrupted him

"And nothing, your not my family, you never were and you never will." I argued. I was staring at him as my anger was becoming stronger, I felt like fire was in my face, burning up. Adams face turned pale, he acted like he didnt have a friend before or an actual family cause it looked like my words hurt him bad. I would have said sorry but theres no way he doesnt have a family. Ive seen his family before and they were stuck up snobs who had a mansion, pool, tennis court, and everything else a rich person could ask for. Adam made his way out of the door, then I realized the two other kids, whose name I assume was Bree and

"Come on guys, we arent treated as family here." Said Adam harshly

"What about Leo?" Asked Bree

"Hes the one who is not treating us as family." Adam answered. Adam stormed out of the room. Bree and Chase had worried faces towards Adam, like he never was this serious. Bree looked at me and then went running Adam yelling "Wait, Adam.". Chase looked at me, shaking his head at me.

"Seeing that you were our first friend or family, you were acting like a jerk to us." He told me, making his way out of the room

I stared at the empty space that was filled by Chase and Bree for a minute. What were they talking about? I never was their friend, left alone their first friend. And they had the family that any kid wished for. Okay. im losing my mind. I jumped on my bed backwards and took my pillow and buried my head in it. Then a voice spoke.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." A voice said. I jumped up shocked, standing on my bed cause nothing made sence so I was overprotective of myself now. I looked around my bedroom. "Calm down." Then I saw it was Eddie.

"Eddie, you scared me. Finally, a good friend" I commented. Eddie started laughing

"Man, you must have bumped your head real hard assuming you called my your friend." Eddie added still laughing

"Why am I surprised? Everything is the exact opposite." I answered. Eddie looked at me like he understood

"Yeah, coming from a parallel universe is hard, Not that I ever experienced one." He explained

"Wait, parallel universe?" I asked

"Yeah, one of the cameras that was in the lab caught you coming from a black hole and seeing that everything you know is the exact opposite, I guess your coming from a parallel universe." Eddie told me. Everything made sense now, finally.

"Then you can give me the security footage so I can show it to Davenport." I suggested

"That wont be happening" He argued

"Why? come on." I asked

"Cause I accidentally deleted it." He answered

"Come on Eddie, you deleted my one evidence, and without the video Davenport is gonna think Im lying about me coming back from a parallel universe and he wont even try fixing it." I complained

"You dont know that, he will fix it... eventually." He answered hesitantly

"So, what am I going to do now?" I asked

"How about... hmm I dont know... act normal?" He suggested sarcastically

"Okay, first Im gonna apologize to Adam." I Added. I went out of my room searching for Adam

**Tada. My second chapter. I hope you liked it and I hope you keep reviewing and keep reading. Oh and almost forgot. I would like to announce that I like writing stories for you guys so much that when you reviews, how about you leave an idea for a story and ill write it for you if you want. Again if you want to. see you next weekend**


	3. beginning of a normal life

**Last time.**

"So, what am I going to do now?" I asked

"How about... hmm I dont know... act normal?" He suggested sarcastically

"Okay, first Im gonna apologize to Adam." I Added. I went out of my room searching for Adam. "Hey, you mind helping me?" Leo asked Eddie on the tablet which was outside his room as Eddie popped there too. Eddie gave a confused look.

"With what?" Eddie asked.

"Well, everything is upside down here for me, so maybe you can explain things for me." Leo explained.

"Whats in it for me?" Eddie asked waiting for the offers.

"What do you enjoy?" Leo waited for an answer.

"Well, I like teasing your mom, you, Adam ,Bree and Chase." Eddie replied.

Leo gave him the stink eye. "You like teasing my mom?" He replied angrily

"She teases me too. You know how many times she shut me down?" Eddie defended himself.

"Okay, Im not proud of this offer, but I can tell you my moms failures, WHICH IS RARE." Leo offered which emphasizing the last part to defend his mother. "And... what.. blew up.. in my mothers... face." Leo finished his offer hesitantly feeling guilty.

"Well, if your done talking in slow motion, Ill take your offer." Eddie agrred.

"Okay, Where is Adam?" Leo searched.

"His in the lab." Eddie replied.

"Okay, thanks." Leo rushed downstairs and pushed the button which turned the wall into the secret elevator. Then he pushed the button which led to the found Adam sitting at the long table. Adam turned to see Leo and he turned his head. Leo faced Adam with a sorry look.

"Look Adam, Im really sorry, I had no right to treat you like that." Leo apologized.

"Leo, I appreciate the apology, but why did you act like that?" Adam asked.

"Well, this might sound crazy, but, I came from a parallel universe." Leo told Adam. Adam nodded slowly.

"You believe me?" Leo asked seeing Adam believing it.

"Yeah, you know what, how about we tell Davenport to see if he can help you." Adam suggested. Adam stood up to tell Davenport as Leo hold him from the wrist pulling him down.

"No, actually, now that I think of it, I always thought of what it would be to have a normal life. And sometimes you got to take some risks and see how it ends up. Now is my chance, right?" Leo admitted.

"Yeah, you're right. Lets see how this ends up." Adam added.


End file.
